


What A Feeling

by Lulu_Horan, Mia_Loves_1D



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Zayn, Blowjobs, Bonding, Denial, Felching, I feel like I'm missing something, I'll tag it later, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Nesting, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pole Dancing, Rape, Rimming, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stripper Louis, Stripping, Zouiam - Freeform, oh well, original Payne Tomlinson baby, this is not a drill, threeway, trigger warning, ummmm, unwanted sex, yall know it ain't my story without rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't believe soulmates, doesn't believe in love. Liam wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. through the wire, i'm watching him dance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy. I know I know, I so have to finish the Nouis (which is technically already done, but I'm lazy af. But I like this one. Hope you guys do too!

Harry rang the doorbell and waited patiently. His best mate didn't know it, but he was in for the time of his life. 

Liam opened the door. "Hey, Haz. What's going on?" He stepped aside to make room for him to enter. "Is everything alright?"

Harry scoffed and flopped on the couch. "Everything will be peachy when you go upstairs and change into a suit. Leave out the tie though. You don't want to look too uptight, even though you are."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "Why am I putting on a suit? Where are you trying to drag me today? Whatever it is, my answer is no."

"You're not allowed to say no. Go get changed. You need this."

"No, what I need is peace and quiet. Come on, Haz, it's Sunday night, I have work tomorrow."

"So?"

Liam pointed at the door. "Get the fuck out."

"No. You get the fuck dressed, Liam. Now. Or, I'm gonna stand in your bedroom all night and sing at the top of my lungs."

Liam narrowed his eyes at Harry's bright smile. "You're so damn evil, you don't deserve dimples."

"Bite your tongue!" he gasped. "I'm doing something nice for you. Now, go get dressed."

"I swear, I'm gonna shave your head while you're sleeping." Liam grumbled before marching upstairs to get dressed.

"I love you too!" He grinned and threw his head back in laughter at just imagining Liam's reaction when they got to their destination.

Liam came back down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed in navy blue slacks and a matching jacket with a crisp sky blue button up underneath. He'd styled his hair nicely, slightly quiffing it, and wore a scowl. "Is this good enough?"

Harry squealed and ran to hug his best friend. "You're so handsome, LiLi! Such a fox!" He pinched Liam's cheek before kissing it. "Okay, put on your shoes and we'll go."

Liam grumbled and did as he was told, grabbing his wallet and keys. "Am I driving, or are you going to drive?"

"Neither, we're going to walk."

"No! That's means you want to get drunk, and you're so obnoxious when you're drunk!" Liam tried to back out of it.

"I promise, I'll only get a little bit drunk. This night is about you, not me."

"You're still an ass for dragging me around."

"Mhm, sure, whatever. We're gonna be late." Harry brushed past him and went outside to wait while Liam locked up.

"So where are we going?" The older man grunted as they began their journey. 

"We, my fellow alpha, are going to a strip club."

"Absolutely not." Liam tried to turn around and walk back to the house, but Harry grabbed his shoulders and spun him back around to walk the right way. His lips were tight as they approached the classy strip joint, complete opposite of his pal's grinning face. "This isn't right, Harry."

Harry ignored him, greeting the beta bouncer with a fist pound and leading his reluctant alpha friend inside. "Li, you need to relax and have fun, okay? Drink some beer, watch some omegas strip...relax."

Liam gave Harry a hard stare. "You know I don't drink, mate." He plopped into one of the plush chairs in the front of the room, near the stage. Everyone else seemed to be at the bar.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come onnn, just a few beers."

"One." He held up his index finger. "And only one."

Harry grinned and ordered two pints, sipping one gratefully when it arrived. "You're gonna love Tommo. Wait til he comes out. He's so sexy," Harry giggled excitedly.

Liam rolled his eyes at Harry's antics. He lifted the beer to his lips and took a sip, trying not to cringe at the awful flavor. He also tried not to cringe at the silver pole in the middle of the stage in front of him. He shook his head again and looked down.

"Oh my god, Liam, lighten up!" Harry finished off his beer and ordered another one. "You'll be fine, this is gonna be great, and you're gonna thank me before the end of the night."

"Not likely." Liam averted his eyes as two scantily clad betas and one omega stepped onto the stage, the omega immediately grabbing the pole and gyrating on it. "You know how I feel about all this."

"I promise you, it will be worth it."

Liam sighed and suffered through three more sets of betas and omegas, both male and female, shaking their asses in the faces of eager alphas who cheered them on. With each set, more and more alphas filled the room and Liam could feel their anticipation.

"Ladies and gentleman, the omega you've been waiting for...Tommo the Tease!" The announcer boomed as the lights went down and a spotlight came on. There was a lot of cheers as a small, curvy male omega stepped out on stage wearing tight gold shorts and a matching tank top with sparkling gold heels. He stepped seductively around the pole a few times before climbing it to the top and bending backwards as he swirled down.

"Ugh...he's so perfect..." Harry sighed dreamily.

Liam rolled his eyes, unimpressed at the pretty omega and smacked his stupid friend. "You're drooling." His eyes flickered back to the stripper, and he couldn't figure out what was so alluring about watching an omega practically throw themselves at you without actually giving themselves to you.

Harry laughed. "Just look at him! His make up is perfect, his eyes are perfect, his nose...lips..."

Tommo reached the floor and turned to face the crowd, grinding back onto the pole as everyone cheered and screamed, throwing money onstage.

"This is sickening." Liam sighed and sat back, taking another sip of his nearly full beer.

"How? Oh, you just need to relax." Harry shoved his shoulder without actually looking at him. "Yeah, shake it, baby!"

Tommo turned his ass to the audience and bent down to show off his wonderful ass. When he stood, there was no tank top in sight.

Liam watched him with blank eyes as everyone, including Harry, went wild at the bare skin. The alpha took out a fifty and threw it onstage, along with a plethora of twenties, more fifties and even some hundreds.

Tommo hopped up on the pole again, swinging his hips seductively to the beat of the music. It would seem every alpha in the room was convinced that Tommo wanted their knot (which was the point), but Liam looked at Harry in disgust and disbelief that his dearest friend would participate in such atrocity. He stood up, intending to leave the room to find somewhere he could take a breath without inhaling alpha pheromones.

"Where are you going? You're gonna miss the best part!" Harry tried tugging Liam back into his seat.

Onstage, Tommo swung around, tugging off his shorts and flinging them backstage, now only clad in a sparkling gold g-string.

Liam blinked at the omega before snatching his arm from Harry's hold and making his escape. Once in the grimy bathroom, he took a few deep breaths (though the air wasn't much better in there) and splashed some water on his face.

Meanwhile, Harry stayed in his front row seat and enjoyed the rest of the show, going mental when Tommo bent over and showed his nearly bare bum to the panting alphas watching eagerly. After that, the omega walked around collecting the money that was thrown and went backstage.

Liam returned to the room, nodding at the bartender as he passed. He chose an empty seat in the back of the crowded room, not wishing to see anymore bare skin from the omegas.

Harry looked around, and eventually found him, rolling his eyes at the stick in the mud friend. Everyone cheered when Louis walked out to give out lap dances with two body guards in tow.Tommo walked over to Harry and smiled. "Hey, Haz."

"Tommo. You mind?"

Liam shook his head at Harry as the alpha sat back and let the omega dry hump the hard bulge in his pants. "This is so ridiculous."

Harry leaned over and whispered in Tommo's ear, the omega nodding in understanding as another hundred and fifty quid was handed to the guards.

Liam smiled back at the beautiful omega. "Hey, I'm Liam."

"You look like you can use a lap dance."

"I'd rather not, if that's alright."

"But your friend already paid for it."

"That's alright, you can keep it." He winked. "I'll pay him back."

Tommo's eyes tightened and he frowned. "Keep it? What do you think I am, a thief? Give Hazza his money back." He turned to walk away.

"Oi, mate," he sighed. "I can't take it back." He gently caught the omega's dainty wrist in his overly large hand.

"Not you." He snatched his wrist away and glared at him. "I was talking to my body guard."

"No, I mean, I'm not gonna be the reason you lose however much money he paid you."

Liam blushed awkwardly. "I said I won't be the reason you won't be getting that money," he mumbled.

Tommo rolled his eyes again and straddled the alpha. "You alphas are quite thick in the head." He grinded their hips together

Liam chuckled softly and bit his lip as he couldn't help but get hard. "Am I allowed to touch?"

"A little." He rested his hands back on Liam's knees and continued teasing him. "Not my crotch though."

Liam put his hands on Tommo's hips. It looked very much like they were fucking. "You're very good looking, love," he smiled, allowing himself to truly look at the omega's body.

Tommo threw his head back and laughed. "Is that your way of flirting?"

"No, I'm just stating the obvious."

"That's good, because I don't date." He flipped himself around and grinded his ass on Liam's bulge.

Liam bit his lip to hold back a moan. "R-Really? And why is that?"

"I feel bad for everyone who's bonded, who's deluded into believing that they're with their soulmate, and they'll be bonded for life. It's utter bullshit."

Liam frowned, his cock going softer in his pants. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Of course I do. I don't do the club setting like this. It's not my thing. I believe in love, and Harry over there thinks I'm too...uptight."

"He's right. And so am I. Love doesn't exist. If it did, I wouldn't be here, doing this every night." He slid gracefully from Liam's lap. "Hope you enjoyed." He winked and started to walk away.

"Love," Liam called out to him.

Tommo whipped around, dodging the groping hands of other alphas. "What?"

Liam pulled out his wallet and handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"Sorry, one dance per customer."

"I don't want another. This is for you."

"Well, isn't that generous?" he smirked and handed it over to his bodyguard. "Next time, don't be such a stick in the mud, and just throw it onstage."

Liam chuckled at him. "You sound just like Harry."

"Well, that's probably why we get along so well."

Liam smiled and watched the omega walk away. He was surprised to find himself himself a bit jealous to see Tommo grinding on another alpha. He was a bit appeased when Tommo turned around to grind his ass on the alpha bulge and caught Liam's eye. He smirked, winked and licked his lip before looking away. Liam thought he might be in love, but that wasn't a good thing. He shook his head and went to collect Harry from the bar.

Harry leaned on Liam as they walked back home. "Did you like him?"

"He's cute," Liam smiled, blushing when he thought about the omega winking at him and licking his lips.

"Did you get his number?"

"No, maybe next time." He gave Harry a shit eating grin.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You mean, you're gonna go back?"

Liam blushed bright red, but stayed silent.

"I told you," He said smugly. "Tommo is enchanting."

"Oh, hush!" He laughed.

"You'd better get his number, or else. Did you even find out his schedule?"

"No?" He cocked his head to the side.

Harry laughed. "Of course not. He works Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday." 

"Thanks, mate." He already knew what he'd be doing the upcoming week.

"You can thank me by getting his number and taking him out."

"Yeah yeah." He chuckled and slung his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Harry grinned and kissed his cheek. "Look at this, Tommo got you wrapped around his sexy little finger, dunnit?"

"Oi, shut it!"

Harry let out a laugh. "I'm sleeping over." He laced his fingers through Liam's and started singing obnoxiously.

"Shut up." Liam huffed. "You're drunk and you're being annoying."

"But you love me like you love Tommo's bum," he giggled and kissed Liam's cheek.

"Are you sure you're an alpha? I think I need to check your knot again."

Harry laid on the couch and fell asleep as soon as they got in, coat and shoes still on.

Liam took a shower to clean the smell of alcohol from his skin, so he wouldn't stink up his bed, or have to shower before work.

~*~

Tommo sighed as he pulled on his sparkly blue outfit. He thought more about Harry's friend Liam. He was really fit, like most alphas, and yet he was different from most alphas. He didn't grope or automatically think that Louis' profession made him an eager slut. He didn't call him derogatory names. He didn't whisper that he knew Louis was gagging for his knot. Liam seemed the kind of alpha Louis wouldn't mind hanging with...he also wouldn't mind if the lad helped him through a heat or two.

The omega couldn't help but hope that Liam would show up. It was Wednesday, meaning it had been three days since he saw the adorable alpha, and he wanted to see him again. He was told that the blue outfit was the best, since it matched his eyes.

Tommo stepped onstage when he was announced to start his routine and winked at Liam when he saw him, trying to hold back his huge grin.

Liam had a soft smile on his lips. _Oh my God,_ Tommo thought. _Is that fondness in his eyes?_ It had been a long time since anyone looked at him that way, without lust in their eyes. He could see that Liam was holding some bills in his hand, and he wanted to laugh, but he also didn't want Stan to yell at him for losing focus.

Tommo swung around on the pole before climbing to the top. He held himself up with just his legs and bent over, slowly pulling off his shirt. He couldn't deny that he loved the cheer whenever he showed more skin. He slowly slid down in same position, working his hips so he swirled in a circle, ending in a slow flip, throwing his legs over his head one by one.

He swung his hips and turned his back to the audience as he took off his shorts and flung them backstage, before strutted sexily around the pole, blue stilettos showing off his powerful tan legs.

He bent over to the audience and showed his tight pink asshole, only slightly covered by the g string. He smirked when he smelled all the alpha pheromones going off.

Liam looked away uncomfortably, not used to seeing an omega reveal such an intimate area of himself to such a large crowd.

Liam had a light blush on his cheeks as he watchedthe omega's arse sway as he walked offstage.

Tommo came out on the floor after a few minutes and walked right over to Liam. "Well, look who it is, Mr. Stick in the Mud himself."

Liam chuckled and bit his lip. "Hi, baby."

"What do you say, killjoy? Lap dance tonight?"

"If and only if..." He smirked and pretended to think. "You give me your phone number."

Tommo looked at him, unimpressed. "Do you know how many alphas use that line on me?" He rolled his eyes. "No dance for you then."

"Fine. I still want one though." He pouted.

"One hundred quid."

Liam pulled out 150 and handed the two bills to the stripper.

Tommo gave the money to his bodyguard and straddled the alpha with a smile. He rested his arms on Liam's shoulder and grinded on him. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Why's that, baby?"

He let out a cute giggle, his blue eyes sparkling as their clothed cocks bumped. "You were so serious last time. 'I don't come to places like this,'" He mocked in a fake deep voice.

Liam smiled widely pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He couldn't believe the cute omega in front of him existed.

"You know what I was thinking about last night?"

"What were you thinking of?"

"How my heat is coming soon, and I would love to sit on your knot."

Liam chuckled. "Need an alpha to take care of you."

"Not just any alpha." He cocked his head, leaning closer. "What do you say?"

Liam chewed his lip in thought. "You'd come to my house, yeah?"

"Of course." He grinded on him, licking his lips seductively. "I can't work next week because of my heat."

Liam ran his hands up Tommo's body with a gentle smile. "I'd be honored to take care of you."

Tommo closed his eyes and let out a purr before his eyes shot open and he blushed, halting the cute sound. His bodyguards tensed, as did the alphas around him.

"What was that, baby doll?" He teased. Omegas only purred when they were extremely comfortable and completely trusted the alpha they were with.

Tommo blushed deeper. "Nothing." He turned and grinded his ass on Liam's bulge, not wanting to admit that he already felt safe and comfortable with Liam.

"When will I see you again, baby?" Liam gently rubbed his back.

"My heat starts Monday. Give your name and address to Mikey here." Tommo reached over and patted the gigantic alpha.

"Is that all I get?" Liam pouted.

He turned and frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Liam tapped his cheek and stuck it out slightly, indicating he wanted a kiss.

Louis laughed and shook his head. "This isn't that kind of party."

"Okay, baby," he smiled softly.

Tommo ran his thumb across Liam's cheekbones. "I'll see you Monday, yeah?"

"Monday," he confirmed with a small nod.

Tommo smiled at him and stalked off to grind on another Alpha.

Liam watched him walk away before giving his information to the bodyguard. He couldn't wait for Monday.


	2. dress is catching the light. in his eyes, there's no lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' heat hits x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo. Sorry this took so long. I wasn't expecting the wonderful response I got, but...it was nice anyway! Glad you all are enjoying it.

Sunday night rolled around, and Tommo took a cab to Liam's house. He didn't want to be around alphas when his heat hit, and he didn't want to be caught off guard when it did. He was dressed in simple sweatpants and a tee shirt as he knocked on Liam's door.

Liam's eyebrows furrowed and he went to the door, hoping that Harry wasn't trying to drag him somewhere else. "Can I help you?" He asked the tiny omega standing there. 

"Hey, I came early."

"Oh, hey, baby." He opened the door letting the unnaturally beautiful omega inside. "I didn't recognize you without the makeup. You look good though, Tommo."

Tommo stepped inside and smiled at him. "I'll tell you my real name if you swear not to call me it at the club."

"I promise." He smiled.

"I'm Louis."

Liam gently stroked his cheek. "Suits you."

Louis smiled and leaned into his touch. He knew his heat was coming, because he always got affectionate.

"Did you eat, babe?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a burrito before I came." He dragged his suitcase over to the couch and sat down.

"I can show you to my room."

Louis raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "Someone's a little eager."

The large alpha blushed and squirmed. "Well...I...you have your bag. I just thought you might wanna unpack." Liam sat beside him on the couch.

"Aren't you sweet?" He patted Liam's cheek. "I'm not going to unpack though. My heats aren't longer than four days. I don't want to get too comfortable. I'll hardly be wearing any clothes anyway."

Liam nodded. "Okay, love." He pulled Louis into his lap then covered them in blankets. "I hope you like cuddling."

"Mhm," Louis nuzzled into his neck and started purring as Liam gently rubbed his sides. Louis relaxed into his large, warm arms, purring against his chest. He didn't understand how he felt so safe with Liam already. "I don't know why I feel like this," He murmured. "I haven't purred since...a long time ago."

"You don't have to explain, love," Liam said with a small smile.

Louis giggled. "That's because you like it."

"Shh," he chuckled and ran his fingers through Louis' silky hair, making the omega purr louder and lean into the touch, letting out a whimper from how nice it felt.

Liam smiled wider and kept playing with his hair. He couldn't believe he had a cute omega cuddling with him and purring in contentment. He frowned when the purring stopped, only to smile again when he realized that Louis had fallen asleep.

He pulled Louis closer, turning the TV on low. He didn't want to move, so he didn't until he grew too tired. He lifted the omega bridal style and carried him to bed.

Louis blinked sleepily. "Stanley?"

"It's Liam, baby boy." He kissed the omega's forehead as he turned the living room light off.

Louis let out a yawn and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck. "Sleepy."

"It's okay, honey. You can sleep." Liam placed him gently on the bed and stripped before putting pajama pants on. He thought about pulling off Louis' clothes to make him more comfortable, but he didn't want to make him angry or uncomfortable when he realized. He laid behind Louis so they were spooning.

The way Louis' head lay, his bond spot was exposed, showing a faded scar. Liam buried his nose in the omega's skin (not near the broken bond mark, as that would be disrespectful), and took a deep sniff. The scent of Louis' oncoming heat was strong. He frowned at the scar on his neck. He couldn't help to gently kiss the painful looking scar.

Louis shivered and whimpered, curling in on himself at the contact, making Liam's heart drop. His response meant that he was still hurting over the alpha who'd broken the bond.

"Shh, it's okay, Lou. It's okay, you're okay." He coaxed, cooing to him softly until he calmed down and slipped back into a deep sleep. Liam ran his thumb over Louis' sharp hipbone until he fell asleep.

~*~

Liam was woken up by the strong scent of Louis' heat. He took a deep breath of the sweet, heady scent. It made his eyes darken in lust. He went around the house as Louis still slept, making sure the house was locked down so no other alphas could get in. He went into the bedroom and pulled the blankets off of Louis so he wouldn't feel like he was suffocating.

Louis woke a few hours later, feeling like he was on fire. He wasn't actually, wasn't feverish or anything, but he still felt like he was. He could smell an alpha in bed with him. "Please!" he begged. "Please knot me!"

Liam had been watching him the whole time, just waiting. He ran his hands up and down Louis body and pulled his clothes off.

Louis' eyes were black from his lusty craze. "Alpha, please! Want you so bad!"

Liam growled and pulled him up so the omega was on his hands and knees. Liam smiled when he was met with his hole. He ran his finger over it and brought the slick covered digit to his lips to suck on and moaned at the taste.

Louis whined at the teasing touch. "Please!"

Liam ran his finger over the hole once again, relishing his current position with the tantalizing omega. Louis tried to push back on it with a desperate whine, as slick poured freely from his hole.

Liam pulled completely away. "Not yet, my sweet love." He smiled and nuzzled his face between Louis cheeks so he could suck on the puffy wet rim. 

Louis screamed at the simulation as he came on the sheets. "Liam!" He tried to wiggle his hips to get more, huffing in disappointment as Liam held his hips in place, giving the puffy hole a gentle nip. He whined and collapsed on the bed, hips propped up by his knees. "Alpha, please!"

Liam slurped up all the slick that he could, moaning when it kept gushing out. "You're so fucking wet," he said in amazement as the tiny boy came again.

Louis started to softly cry, trying to reach back and slide a finger inside. "Pleeeease!"

Liam batted his hands away and licked his lips. "Shh, I'll take care of you, baby. Just relax," he murmured softly before nestling his face between Louis cheeks. He couldn't get enough of the sexy little omega.

"Empty," he whimpered.

Liam rubbed Louis' smooth thick thighs as he ravished the pink wet hole, smirking as Louis cried louder. Liam's teasing was making everything worse.

Liam pulled away and stripped his underwear off, rolling Louis so he was on his back. He took some of Louis' slick on his fingers and rubbed it on his cock before slowly pushing into the whimpering boy's tight heat.

Louis screamed as he came again on his stomach. "Liam!"

Liam smirked and thrusted, hitting Louis' prostate on his first try.

Louis arched his back and screamed louder. "Fuck!"

Liam sped up, his long cock constantly bumping Louis' prostate, making him come a fourth time with a loud shout. "So good!"

Liam moaned. "I'm close, baby. Are you gonna cum again?"

"Gonna cum!"

Liam thrusted faster, nearing his own release. "Cum for me." 

Louis threw his head back and screamed as a tiny spurt shot out of his slit and onto his tummy.

Liam moaned as he came. His knot swelled, the head of his cock still pressing against Louis' pleasure button. He rubbed his face on Louis neck, scent marking him. It was so hard to resist the urge to bite and bond the delicious omega under him, but he resisted, not wanting Louis to hate him. 

Louis moaned and clenched around him as his cock jerked. He couldn't cum anymore, no matter how his body tried. "So good!"

Liam smiled softly. "You're such a good boy, LouLou."

Louis' mind was hazy as he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Liam..."

Liam kissed Louis' old bond mark, so badly wishing his was there instead. 

That snapped Louis out of his daze. "Please don't."

"Sorry." He murmured softly, moving his lips to Louis' cheek.

"No, I thought...I thought you wanted to bond me or something," he muttered.

Liam shook his head. "You don't want that."

"If it wasn't completely pointless, then maybe I would."

Liam didn't say anything, even though he wanted to convince Louis that things weren't always terrible when bonds were formed, and not all bonds end in tragedy.

Louis relaxed at the attention that he'd been missing, that he'd been craving so badly since his bond had been broken. He started purring again, as his eyes drooped in exhaustion.

Liam smiled softly. "Try to stay up until my knot goes down, okay? Gotta get you some juice and water so you stay energized and hydrated."

Louis could only nod. "Yes, alpha," he murmured sleepily.

"Good boy." Liam cooed at the sleepy and cuddly omege. He murmured sweet nothings to Louis until his knot went down.

Louis, meanwhile, was struggling to stay awake. He'd never felt so content in his life.

Liam grabbed a sports drink from his mini fridge (no, he did not get a mini fridge just for this occasion so he wouldn't have to be away from Louis for even a second, what are you talking about) and put a straw in it. He placed the tip of the straw to Louis' lips. "Drink at least half."

Louis sucked on the straw until he was too sleepy. He'd drank a little more than half before he had to relax.

Liam put it away and smoothed his hair down. "Sleep, Lou. I'm gonna clean you up."

Louis closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, his body trying to recuperate the energy it had spent.

Liam grabbed a warm, wet washcloth and gently wiped Louis down before putting him on the couch in his bedroom. He changed the sheets before placing Louis back in bed.

Louis slept through all of the transitioning. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep, unaware of the alpha smiling fondly at him. Liam smoothed his hair down again before running and throwing the sheets into the wash. 

Louis woke four hours later, moaning as his hole fluttered. "Liam!"

The alpha was spooning Louis, and reached down to stroke him.

Louis moaned louder. "More!"

Liam ran his thumb over Louis" slit and moved his hand faster, admiring every twitch the omega's body made.

Louis gripped his arm. "Gonna come!"

Liam tightened his grip. "Come for me, baby."

He threw his head back and screamed as he spurted all over Liam's hand. "Empty!"

Liam kept his rhythm, knowing Louis wanted to come again, _needed_ to come again. He chuckled when they omega reached back and shoved two fingers inside of his slick hole. "No, baby. That's my job." He pulled Louis' fingers out and replaced them with his own.

Louis whimpered and sucked his own slick off the two wet digits, needing to feel filled up in some way. He whined when Liam's thick fingers curled, hitting his prostate just right. He came again on the alpha's unrelenting fingers. 

"More?" he teased.

"Please, alpha!"

Liam slid in a third finger as he sucked on Louis' neck. He was impossibly hard himself, but heats were about the omegas, not the alphas. Proper alphas took care of them, whether they were bonded to them or not. Liam spread his fingers, stretching the hole as slick gushed out in torrents, making Louis gasp and come, and making the alpha growl in lust.

Louis sobbed, pushing back on the long, thick digits. "Please, please, alpha!"

"Tell me what you want."

"Please knot me, Alpha," the omega whimpered.

"What was that?" He stopped his fingers, purposefully resting them against his prostate.

"Please knot me!"

Liam pulled his fingers out and slammed his cock in, making an obscene squelching sound.

Louis arched his back, clenching around Liam. "Alpha!"

Liam growled and thrusted quickly, moaning as slick poured out with every thrust, thoroughly coating his balls and Louis' thighs. His fingers found their way to Louis' hair and he tugged gently.

Louis hissed and froze, his instincts telling him to not move, making the alpha slow and frown. He moved his fingers and rubbed over Louis' delicious little tummy. "Sorry, love."

"It's okay," he murmured.

Liam kissed his neck. "Are you okay?"

Louis was just as hot and horny as before, but he was too scared to ask for what he needed. "Yeah, m'okay."

Liam fucked Louis slowly but thoroughly, giving him gentle kisses on all the skin he could reach.

Louis bit his lip hard with a whine, still too afraid to ask for what he needed.

Liam moved ever so slowly, teasingly dragging out his thrusts. Louis buried his face in the pillow and cried softly. "Shh, what's wrong, LouLou?"

"N-Nothing, Alpha. I'm s-sorry."

Liam pulled out and turned Louis onto his back, pressing into him again. This time, he made a quick rhythm of slamming into his prostate.

Louis turned his face to the side, squeezing his eyes closed as he whimpered. It had been a while, but he remembered his cruel alpha's rules.

Liam wiped off Louis tears and leaned down to kiss him. "It's okay, love."

Louis looked at him in surprise, but didn't protest, reciprocating when Liam kissed him again. He whined when the alpha reached down to stroke his weeping cock. "Please, alpha...can I come?"

"You don't need to ask, love," Liam panted, slamming into him harder as he chased his own release.

Louis bit his lip to stifle his moan as he came again. He couldn't help but let out a content sigh when he felt Liam's knot expand and his rigid cock pump copious amounts of cum into him. He was panting harshly, but he wasn't sleepy this time, which was highly unusual after a bout of heat.

"Lou, are you okay?" Liam's big brown eyes were warm and inviting. "You can tell me anything."

"Yes, alpha. I'm okay."

Liam nodded and gave him another soft kiss, frowning when Louis made it brief and chose to play with his fingers.

When Liam's knot went down twenty minutes later, Louis limped to the bathroom, having a hard time of it from taking Liam's knot twice already.

Liam watched Louis carefully. "Baby, let me run you a warm bath."

"Yes alpha." Louis sat on the toilet and let Liam's cum out. There was so much of it, it felt like it would never end.

Liam tried not to worry as he started a hot bath for them. When it was ready, he coaxed the omega into the tub before sitting behind him. 

Louis allowed Liam to bathe him and dry him off, trying not to dwell on how intimate it felt. He waited patiently and silently as Liam changed the sheets again. He was afraid of the large alpha, even though he'd felt so comfortable around him earlier.

"Okay, my sweet love. The bed is ready. Also, I have some snacks and juice for us because we need to keep our stamina up."

"Yes alpha." He walked over to the bed and climbed under blanket, feeling much better once he settle in.

Liam brought out a tray full of various fruits, vegetables, nuts and cheeses. He sat it on the large bed near Louis, steadying it so it wouldn't topple over. The alpha then took a bite of a strawberry and lifted a kiwi slice to Louis' lips.

Louis ate it carefully, not taking his eyes off the strange man, and he was strange...for an alpha, that is.

Liam ate and fed Louis until there was nothing left, unsuccessfully attempting to make small talk. "Good boy," he murmured and pulled Louis into his lap. Louis blinked up at him and tried not to whimper in fear at the well-muscled alpha. "Louis, my love. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry alpha."

"Louis, sweetheart." Liam couldn't help but to keep calling him pet names. He was just so sweet and adorable.

"Yes, alpha?"

He tilted up his head and kissed him deeply. The omega wasn't behaving like himself, and it made Liam's alpha anxious. "Louis," he growled, using his alpha voice. "What's wrong?"

Louis' eyes went wide with terror at the sound of his alpha voice. "Wanna be a good omega!"

"Oh honey...you are." Liam spoke as softly as he could. "You are."

He shook his head. "Bad omega."

"Why do you think that?"

"You punished me. I must have been bad."

"When?" The alpha was thoroughly confused.

"You p-pulled my hair. I was being too loud, right?"

"What?! That was _not_ a punishment, do you understand? I love your noises. That was so far from being a punishment, love. Besises, a good alpha would tell his omega why they're being punished. I would never punish you and not tell you why, nor would I punish you for no reason. If I ever did have to, you would know why. Do you understand? You were not punished. You were not bad."

Louis looked up at him before looking back at his hands and nodding. "It's just...Brendon hated my heats. He always told me I'm too loud, and I make too much noise.

"No, baby, I love your sounds. They're so sexy, love, especially coming from your lips. I'm sorry I made you think that. I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, I was just being stupid. Brendon's gone anyway. He never loved me."

"No, that wasn't stupid. It's called sensory recognition. That means your senses, touch in this case, connects it with a memory. The feeling of having your hair pulled reminded you of being punished and you thought you were. It wasn't stupid, lovely. I never want to hear you say that again."

Louis rolled his eyes, completely over his little episode. He felt tiredness set into bones. "Whatever. I'm taking a nap."

Liam nodded. "Okay. Sleep well, darling." He pecked Louis' cheek as the omega fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I do it, I hate writing smut. Ugh.


	3. there's no question, he's not in a disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just may be a little in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyyyyys....I suck, I know. I'm so sorry. The only reason this even got done is because I got an upper respiratory infection and they told me not to work for 3 days. I wanted to update CTM first, and then the Nouis, but I have no inspiration whatsoever.
> 
> This chapter is extremely fluffy and shitty. Sorry.

After his heat was over, Louis didn't want to leave. It had been five days, and he'd loved every moment of it. "Li, you're being silly." He pretended to roll his eyes before smirking. "I don't need a massage. You just want an excuse to touch me."

"Baby, you're limping. You need one," the alpha cooed.

"You're right, but...you have to cook me dinner too," he couldn't help trying to make Liam pamper him.

"Orrrr I could take you out to eat." Liam pressed gentle kisses to Louis' neck.

As nice as the kisses felt, Louis couldn't help but make a face. His stupid ex had ruined restaurants for him forever. "Um...never mind about dinner in that case."

"I can cook, if that will make you happier."

"Okay." Louis' bright smile returned. He'd never been treated so well in his life, by an alpha or otherwise.

"Lay down, baby," Liam coaxed in a soft voice. Louis loved it when his voice got like that. It made him feel like melting.

The omega laid on the bed on his tummy. "I expect it to be deep and thorough."

"Of course, babe. I'll use my muscles. That's what they're there for," he cooed and started pressing into Louis' tense shoulders.

Louis gasped before sighing and relaxing into the mattress with a low moan. "I just might have to keep you around," he said playfully, making Liam chuckle. He fell asleep after just a few minutes.

Liam smiled softly and massaged over Louis' bum then down each leg, to his tiny ankles and feet. When that was done, he took his time massaging his arms and hands.

"LiLi...precious..." Louis mumbled to himself as he slept, turning onto his side and humming.

Liam giggled and covered Louis with a blanket before going to the kitchen to make them supper.

Louis curled into a ball and slept soundly. He only woke when he could smell something delicious. "Liam?" He mumbled, still half sleep.

Liam didn't hear Louis call over the sizzle of the stir fry in his pan. He was humming to himself under his breath as he added a pinch of salt.

Louis wrapped the blanket around himself and walked down to the kitchen. His eyes were sleepy, and he had bed hair.

Liam saw the boy and cooed. "Hey, cutie."

He walked over to Liam and nuzzled into him. "Hi LiLi."

"You look so precious, cuddle bug."

"Nummies?" He blinked sleepily.

"Yeah." He lifted Louis up on the stool and gave him a soft kiss before returning to tend the food.

Louis sucked his thumb and purred softly. He felt warm and safe in the presence of his alpha. His eyes shot open at that thought.

Liam set a plate of chicken vegetable stir fry with white rice in front of Louis. "It's hot, sweetie," he said softly.

He nodded and grabbed a fork, blowing on the food before taking a bite. "Mm, this is so good."

"Thank you, baby." Liam sat opposite of Louis and picked at his own plate.

Louis looked up at Liam. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

Louis slid off the barstool and went around to Liam's side to cuddle into him. "I...I like the way you treat me so nice."

"You don't deserve anything less."

He nodded. "Thank you." He kissed Liam's cheek. "You're not like any other alpha I know."

Liam held him close and leaned down to kiss his lips.

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam and kissed him. "I...I..." He pulled away with a frown.

"What is it, Lou?"

"I almost said I love you," he let out a breathy chuckle. "Glad I caught myself."

Liam's face fell as his heart ached in his chest. He so badly wanted to hear those words, even if they wouldn't fully be true yet.

Louis frowned at him. "Why are you looking like that?"

"No reason, I'm fine." He plastered on a fake smile.

Louis sighed and shook his head. "What did I say to make you look like that? And to lie to me?"

"I really like you, Lou. It hurt me when you said that thing about love."

He rolled his eyes. "You know I don't believe in love. I told you that when we met."

"I know." He rubbed his temples. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry that what I said hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, love. You didn't mean to." He kissed Louis forehead.

Louis looked up at him. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Of course." He smiled wider pulled Louis close. "Of course you can."

"Will you take care of me?"

"Baby, you don't even have to ask."

Louis kissed his jaw. "Will you bond me?" he murmured almost too softly.

"Only if you want me to."

Louis blushed deeply and nodded. "I'm sick of this ugly scar."

Liam kissed it softly. "Mine will be there soon."

Louis nodded and exposed it to Liam, the ultimate sign of trust.

Liam held Louis tightly and rubbed his face on it, effectively scenting him. "Thank you."

Louis started purring again. "I'm going to quit my job."

"Okay." Liam thought his cheeks might fall off if he smiled any wider.

"But can we get a pole installed in the bedroom?"

"Will I have to pay for lapdances?" He giggled.

Louis let out a chuckle. "A few tips would be appreciated. Not necessarily in pounds." He winked before kissing his (he could accept that now) beautiful alpha. 

Liam watched Louis with heart eyes. "You're so perfect."

Louis blushed and looked down. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

He giggled. "You're making me blush."

"And what's wrong with that, LouLou?"

He buried his face in Liam's neck. "Stooop..."

Liam cooed and gave Louis' bum a squeeze, groaning when he giggled and twisted Liam's nipple in retaliation. "Oi!" He chuckled and dug his fingers into Louis' sides.

Louis let out a loud laugh and ran to the other side of the room. "Can't catch me!"

Liam chased after him, cornering him in just seconds. "Might as well give up now."

"Never!" He shrieked before ducking under his arm and sprinting upstairs.

Liam laughed before racing up the stairs after Louis. "I'm gonna get you!"

Louis hid in the bedroom closet, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Then the thought struck him. Liam had to be the one. He'd never hid in a closet just for fun. This was everything Louis always wanted in a relationship; trust, respect, cuddles, and lots of great sex.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Liam half laughed. 

Louis waited until Liam came looking in the bedroom. When his back was turned, he charged out of the closet and jumped onto his back.

"Oumf!" Liam easily caught the tiny omega before tossing him on the bed.

Louis let out a loud laugh. He couldn't remember when he had so much fun. Brendon never let him, and when he remembered that, he laughed harder just because he could.

Liam caught Louis hands and held them down so he could tickle the boy.

Louis let out a scream and tried to wiggle away. "Liiiiiam!" Louis laughed until he cried, as the alpha refused to let up. "Stop, stop, please!" He gasped.

Liam stopped tickling him, but couldn't hold back his own laughter.

Louis smiled sweetly before tackling him to the bed and tickling over his ribs.

Liam smirked at Louis but didn't laugh or squirm.

His face fell. "You're not ticklish?"

"Aw, baby," he mocked Louis' pout.

"That's not fair!" he huffed.

"You were cute trying."

Louis turned his nose up and sat on the edge of the bed, pout firmly in place.

Liam sat up and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him back.

Louis let him, but kept his pout. With his tousled hair and mischievous eyes, he looked like an overgrown toddler.

"How ever will I make you smile again?" He pressed a few kisses to Louis' cheeks and forehead.

Louis turned his back to Liam, pout still strong. Liam chuckled and nuzzled Louis' neck so he could kiss his faded scar. Louis turned even farther away.

"I know you don't like it. But, to me I only see how strong you are." He insistently kissed the mark again.

Louis kept his pout on, not budging. He was the king of pouting, with a strong record of six weeks.

Liam turned Louis around and kissed his lips. "Mr. Poutylips." Liam giggled.

"Hmph." Louis turned his face away to keep from laughing. He had a reputation to uphold.

Liam smiled laid back down not paying Louis any attention.

After a few minutes, Louis whined and climbed on top of him. "Give me attention."

"No. You wanna be pouty, no attention for you!"

"Please, Daddy?" He nuzzled into Liam's neck.

Liam smiled at the name. He desperately wanted to run his fingers through Louis hair, but hadn't since the last time when he scared him. 

Louis nuzzled closer to him, rubbing his face in his neck. "Pleaaaaase?"

"Tell daddy what you want."

"Please pay attention to me."

Liam smiled and held him tightly, burying his nose in Louis' sweet-smelling hair. "I really like you," he whispered.

Louis smiled widely. "I really like you too, Daddy." He tilted his head up so they could share a lazy kiss. Louis slowly ran his tongue over Liam's lips, which the alpha parted so he could suck on Louis' tongue.

Louis whined, pushing himself as close as he could get, even though they were as close as two people can get with clothes on.

Liam pulled away from his lips just far enough to speak. "Can I touch your hair, my sweet love?"

Louis nodded, scenting him again with a happy sigh as the alpha gently ran his fingers through Louis' soft hair and reattached their lips. Louis couldn't help but to start purring, his eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips. The alpha deepened the kiss for a moment, but pulled back with a light laugh as Louis was soon purring too hard to keep up with a kiss.

The omega simply curled up on the alpha's chest, feeling warm and content, like he could stay here, in his alpha's arms, forever. Louis peeked his eye open and reached up to tap Liam's nose. "Boop."

Liam giggled and kissed his nose. "Let's take a nap, sweetheart." And with one more kiss shared between them, they did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all you beautiful beautiful people (yes, I said beautiful twice). Leave a comment, love talking to you guys.
> 
> kik: lovelylunatommo
> 
> twitter: nopeasforpayno
> 
> email: lovelylunatommo@gmail.com


End file.
